


A Murder

by Jormachan



Category: Boylove - Fandom
Genre: Asian, F/F, Korean, M/M, boylove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormachan/pseuds/Jormachan
Summary: "A man murders innocent people in the bright day light, ending it with a suicide. Johnny is a eye witness, who can't process the situation that well.Minsoo is a friend of a victim, who then finds himself comforting the elder who's in shock.Misun, who is a close friend of Johns, gets involved in this romance mess"





	A Murder

Johnny walked down the street, on his way to buy some groceries. It was his turn today, and no one wanted to come with him even though he pretty often offered to help others. Once again his mind was on the cute guys around him. Doing his best to not stare too much, to not get caught. He was planning on going to the club this weekend, maybe to finally find someone. Even if he wasn't that fashionable or not into using hours to look better, he liked people who did those things.  
He stepped out of the store, seeing few people running towards him in fear. Johnny looked around confusedly, before his eyes locked on a man with a bloody knife. He stood there, not able to move while the stranger slit open his throat. 

He was taken to the police station, and they did a quick check up to be sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. His friend was called to come, since she was on his emergency contacts. He was pretty much out of it the whole time. He answered to the questions with nods, not many words coming out while he was questioned. All his mind could do was to reply the moment in his head, a person bleeding to death. And he wasn't the only one. After all, the man killed innocent people.  
At one point when no one wasn't asking anything, he lifted up his head from his hands on his lap to look around. There were people who looked pretty upset, probably people who knew the victims. He was being like this, and he didn't even loose anyone. "Why him?!", a woman yelled in tears, leaning against a startled officer who was doing his best to comfort the lady. 

Johnny was let out after the police had asked him enough questions, telling him they'd call him if they needed him for anything else. All though the situation was pretty simple, a murder and a suicide. 

After couple of days, John got a call from the police, and they told him they had new clues which they needed to question people for again. He hadn't forgot about it, it was all he could think of. He was usually a talkative person who was interested in others lives, but he was quiet and couldn't get his mind off of the incident.  
He got to the station, and he was took into a room where he was told that they believed the murderer didn't work alone. But he didn't really focus on anything else but the man who killed himself in front of his eyes. "No.. I can't do this", he said getting up and walked out of the room. This was just too much.  
He sat down on the hallway, feeling someone else's presence in the room. "You here because of the murderer from the other day...?", the soft voice asked, with a bit of hesitation. Johnny gently lifted up head and nodded to the question. "This is just too much", he whined as he leaned back on the seat. Somehow it was easier to let the thoughts to a complete stranger, who seemed to be around the same age as him. "I didn't even loose anyone, I just stared at the man when he-", he went silent letting his eyes close with a deep sigh. He didn't wanna complain to someone who probably was one of the victims friends or whatever. "No, it's fine", the other male said as he gave John a gentle smile. Johnny opened his eyes and stared at him for a second, before lowering his gaze to his hands on his lap. It was probably wrong in many ways, but he thought the male was cute. He had a good sense in style, and he even had makeup in a way a person could see it. It was actually very refreshing to think about these things again.


End file.
